Una extraña forma de amar
by MaikLS
Summary: -¡Para ustedes el único e inigualable heredero de la dinastía Kousaka! -Cuando sea mayor lo cambiare a Nishikino. -¡Hey!


No soy dueño de Love live!...

* * *

En el restaurante UTX

Anju-¿Por qué tengo que trabajar con ésta?

Hanayo -¡Eso digo yo!

Señor- Venga, venga no se enfaden. ¡Esta es la típica escapada anual de la asociación de comerciantes!-(mientras entrega unos catálogos de fuentes termales)- Además el trabajo de planificación lo tiene que hacer los restaurantes Gohan y UTX.

Señores-¡Así que gracias por adelantado! (Se retiran).

Anju-Yo quiero vacaciones con Maki a solas.

Hanayo-En algún lugar tranquilo donde podamos pasarlo de maravilla.

Imaginación de Anju

Anju agarra a Maki del brazo y caminan cerca del lago a mitad de la noche.

Imaginación de Hanayo

Hanayo agarra a Maki del brazo y caminan cerca del lago a mitad de la noche.

Las imaginaciones chocan

Hanayo- Pero primero tengo que deshacerme de los "obstáculos".

Anju- Tú eres el obstáculo.

Tsubasa- La vida pone muchos impedimentos dependiendo del final feliz. Consideren este trabajo como una experiencia, y vuélvanse amigas. (Mientras revisa uno de los catálogos)

Anju y Hanayo la voltean a ver y la penetran con sus miradas

Tsubasa-¿Qué?

Hanayo y Anju-¡Aquí! (arrebatan la revista de las manos de Tsubasa la cual tiene el título "Los cien lugares encantados de Japón")

Hanayo y Anju- El túnel encantado del amor perdido. ¡Deja que nuestro amor sea para siempre!

* * *

A la vista hay un letrero algo descuidado que dice el TÚNEL DEL AMOR PERDIDO

Hanayo- Listo. La atracción principal para el tour de la asociación de comerciantes son las cuevas encantadas.

Maki-¿Cuevas encantadas?

Kotori –Ah, parecen tan refrescantes.

Anju- Este es un famoso lugar de citas

Erena-¿Lugar de citas? Me voy de viaje con Anju y ahora entramos en esa cueva juntas. ¡Es como un sueño!

Umi- "Lugar de citas" no suena muy bien.

Kotori- Pues yo creo que es tranquilizador.

Honoka-En estas situaciones me haces pensar cómo hiciste para que Kotori se fijara en ti.

Umi- No hace falta que me lo digas.

Un señor con sombrero esta recibiendo la monedas de las parejas que van entrando a la cueva

Novia (1)- Tengo miedo, Wanio-san

Novio (1)-Yo te protegeré, Kabako-san

Señor con sombrero-¡Venga, mano a mano, entrar a comprobarlo! La entrada son sólo 100 yenes para cada pareja

Hanayo- ¿Cómo? ¿No se puede entrar si no es por pareja? (sacando la lengua)

Anju- Olvide mirar esa parte (En la parte de atrás por alguna razón Erena no dejaba de sonreír y moverse de felicidad)

Anju- Maki

Hanayo- Nico

Hanayo y Anju- No hay otro remedio. Ustedes van juntas.

Maki y Nico-Ahhhhh

Hombre con sombrero- Da tanto miedo, que la pareja siempre va pegada todo el rato. Jijiji

Maki- No tengo interés en que Nico se me pegue. (Se voltea para no ver a Nico)

Nico-Yo tampoco. ¡Vete con otra! (enojada)

Maki-Ah, buena idea (burlándose)

Anju- ¡Erena, ven conmigo!

Erena- ¿De verdad, Anju?

Anju-Date prisa. (Las dos corren a la cueva y pagan los 100 yenes)

Rin- Nya!¿Dónde estooooy!?

Hanayo-¡Rin! ¡Llegas tarde! Vamos dentro.

Rin- Nyaa ¡Espera! (Hanayo arroja la moneda mientras las dos entran a la cueva)

Eri- No hay otra opción. Debemos entrar como amantes. ¿Vamos Nico? (la abraza por detrás para su mala suerte Nico la golpea)

Kotori- Umi, ¿entramos?

Umi-¿Ir a una cueva encantada con Kotori? ¡Qué vergüenza! (un rubor aparece en las mejillas de Umi pero las dos caminan hacia la cueva)

Nozomi- Son 100 yenes por pareja, Erichi. (Nozomi le quita su billetera mientras Eri esta inconsciente). ¿De qué sirve que te desmayes antes de entrar? (pagando los 100 yenes).

Maki- Bueno, no hay más remedio. Vamos Nico. (Nico la sigue). No vayas hacer algo extraño.

Nico-¡Eso digo yo!

Tsubasa- jajaja Esas dos se lo van a pasar en grande. ¡Oye no te quedes ahí y vamos dentro!

Honoka-(llorando) Estoy asustada y todavía no hemos entrado. (Tsubasa le da un zape)

Honoka-¡Ayyy! (Ella paga)

Escondido en una piedra están Yukiho y Arisa

Yukiho- Arisa han entrado todos.

Arisa- ¡Que horrible! One-san pasándosela engrande a mis espaldas, Yukiho.

Yukiho-¿Si?

Arisa- Préstame 100 yenes

Yukiho-¿Quee? Pero Arisa tu eres la que quería venir y todo para estar cerca de Maki, me estas pidiendo demasiado.

Arisa- Yukiho. ¿Siiiii? (Con ojos de cachorro)

Yukiho-(mientras paga los 100 yenes) solo recuerda en devolvérmelos.

* * *

_Dentro de la cueva_

Hanayo-Rin apareciste justo a tiempo.

Rin-¿Nya? ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Hanayo- Cálmate, cálmate. Mira esto.

Rin- (lee en voz alta) Garantizamos que lo dejan. ¿El túnel del amor perdido? Esto es…

Hanayo- Este es el túnel del amor perdido

Novia (2): ¡Tengo miedo, Shirou-san! Me han dicho que todas las parejas que se arriesgan a entrar acaban rompiendo.

Novio (2): Menko-san no te preocupes. Ningún fantasma de este mundo podrá acabar con nuestro amor. (Se abrazan)

Fantasma (1)-Ay, ay, ay

Fantasma (2)- Que linda eres, preciosa.

Novio (2) (se esconde atrás de la novia)-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Fantasma (1): ¡Deja a la novia y grita!

Novio (2)- ¡De verdad son fantasmas! ¡Perdóname Menko-san! (sale corriendo)

Novia (2)- ¡Te odio, Shirou-san! (mientras pelea con los fantasmas)

Rin- Nya.. ¡Qué túnel más escalofriante!

Hanayo- Y la salida es la peor parte. Aunque una pareja sobreviva al túnel, en la salida se encuentra el alma de las parejas que han roto y entre más fuerte sea el amor más fuerte será el encantamiento hasta que la relación rompa. Contra esto ninguna pareja puede aguantar

En la imaginación de Rin Maki y Nico son separadas.

Rin- Nyaaaa ¡Cuenta conmigo!

* * *

Umi-¡Venid contra mí con todo lo que tenéis!

Kotori- Umi-chan, cálmate por favor.

* * *

Nico-_Esto no me gusta, odio los fantasmas y esas cosas._

Como si este pensamiento fuera el llamado un fantasma con flechas clavadas en el cuello le agarra la pierna

Fantasma-¿No será usted mi amante?

Nico- ¡Kyaaaaa! (de la impresión abraza a Maki del cuello)

Maki-¿Qué pasa?

Nico sin soltar a Maki-¡Ahí hay alguien raro!

Maki empieza a buscar alrededor- ¿Qué dices? Ahí no hay nadie.

Nico- ¿Ehh?_ Sea ido. ¿Era un fantasma de verdad?_

Maki agarra de la mano a Nico.

Maki- No seas idiota, ¡vamos!

Nico sigue caminado a lado de Maki pero alguien la toca del hombro por ello voltea y se encuentra con una mano flotante

Mano flotante-Disculpe ¿Por casualidad no tendrá papel higiénico?

Nico- ¡Kyaaaaa! (sigue caminando de la mano con Maki)

Fantasma colgado- Mi esposa me traicionó.

Nico- ¡Kyaaaaa! (sigue caminando de la mano con Maki)

Fantasma en el lago-Pensaba que era buen nadador.

Nico- ¡Kyaaaaa! (sigue caminando de la mano con Maki)

Fantasma con lentes rotos- Era mi primera cita.

Nico-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡kyaaaaa! ¡kyaaaaa! (corre a toda velocidad)

Maki- ah ah ah ah ah

(Nico se detiene de golpe se encuentra agitada)

Maki-¿Pero por qué gritas?

Nico-¿¡No has visto nada!?

Maki-¿Eh?

Nico-¡Estuvimos todo el rato rodeadas de fantasmas!

(Maki la mira fijamente a los ojos)

Maki-¿Por qué no lo dices? Si estás asustada "¡ Ah! ¡Maki-sama! ¡Protege a esta pobre chica!". Así de simple.

Nico- Éste no es el momento para ¡Hacer bromas de mal gustoooo! (le lanza un golpe en la cara)

Maki-Lo sientooo

Nico-¡Eres insensible!

Maki- ¡Pero no seas tonta! ¡Los fantasma no exit….!

Arisa sale de entre las rocas con un aspecto siniestro

-Makiii-sama

-Ahhhhh (Maki intenta salir corriendo pero es detenida por la mano de Arisa)

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte mí adorada Maki. Tengo miedo a la oscuridad. Acompáñame por favor.

-Esto da más miedo que los fantasmas (sigue intentando correr)

* * *

Por otro lado

-¡Nya! Alguien está interfiriendo

Arisa tiro a Maki en el suelo y empezó a flotar su rostro con el de Maki. De inmediato llega Hanayo y le hace un gancho a Arisa

-¡Oye, Arisa!

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Aléjate de Maki

Llegan Anju y Erena

-Ella intenta interponerse entre Nico y Maki. Destruir nuestro plan de ruptura.

-¿A dónde vas, Anju?

Anju también empieza a pelear con Arisa

-Anju ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tú amada, Erena, estas aquí! ¡Tú futura esposa! ¡Tú adorada! ¡La única mujer para ti…

-¡Callate! (Anju golpea a Erena)

-Nya, Yazawa-san

-Esto es estúpido, ¡Me voy a casa!

-Nico

-Vete con quien tú quieras, Maki

-¡Oh, no! Chicos, este no es momento de pelear (dice Hanayo)

-Sueltame Yukiho (en algún momento de la pelea también Yukiho se ha metido a agarrar a esta Arisa)

-Rin

-Nya perdón, Yazawa-san (sale corriendo y con su dedo realiza su truco explosión)

Caen varias piedras logrando bloquear la entrada

-Nya, lo logre.

-Ahora la salida es el único camino.

-De acuerdo, entonces nosotros lo esperamos a fuera (dicen Rin y Hanayo mientras corren)

-Rin, espérame

-Nico

-De todos modos no te necesito. (Le saca la lengua)

Maki intenta detenerla pero es abrazada por Erena que al parecer ha perdido todo sentido por el golpe

-¡Espera!, Anju, tu futuro…

Maki la golpea

-Tu corazón…

Maki la golpea

-¡Cállate!

-El deseo de tu corazón (fueron las últimas palabras de Erena antes de caer al suelo)

* * *

-¡Espérenme!

-Esto es malo tenemos que despistarla.

-Nya (mientras tanto Rin está pensando en que en este momento debe ignorar su corazón y dejarla atrás, por el bien de su futura felicidad)

-¡Esperame, Rin-chan! ¡Te lo ruego!

Rin se detiene en seco

-Creí que me ibas a abandonar

-Yazawa-san

-Por favor, Rin-chan, ven conmigo. Estoy asustada

En eso llega Maki junto con Anju. Maki al escuchar lo último de Nico no puede evitar sonrojarse de enfado.

-¡Hey Rin!

-Matame ahora Kayochin

-¿Kayochin?

Mientras tanto en la mente de Maki

_-¿Qué pasa con Nico? Está actuando muy dulcemente con Rin_

-Ahora, vamos, Yazawa-san

-Rin olvido completamente el plan

-¡Que ridículos! Vamos, Anju, Hanayo-chan

Anju y Hanayo son sorprendidas

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nunca imagine ir con Tsubasa (dice Honoka algo seria)

-Los fantasmas no nos atacan.

-Es porque saben que no somos pareja.

-Mmm tienes razó hay que empezar a serlo (Dice Tsubasa mientras abraza del cuello a Honoka)

-¡¿Qué haces tengo esposa y una hija?!

-Ellas no esta aquí.

-¡Esperaaaa!

* * *

Mientras Nozomi sigue arrastrando a Eli la cual sigue desmayada. A lo lejos se ve una esfera amarilla con un ojo que los va atacar.

-¡Cuidado! (Nozomi se protege con la cara de Eli)

Eli es gravemente herida

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?

-Muchas gracias, Elichi.

* * *

-Se fuerte Anju. Es solo una herida superficial.

-Maki-sama (dice Arisa la cual está en la espalda de Erena desmayada)

-Supongo que la ignorancia es la base de la felicidad (dice Yukiho)

* * *

Hanayo se toca el estómago y hace muecas de dolor

-¿Estas bien Hanayo-chan?

-Es mi dolor de estómago crónico

-¡Eso es grave! Rin y yo cuidaremos de ella. Así que Maki y Nico pueden irse.

-En ese caso te llevare en mi espalda. Sube.

-Soy muy feliz Maki-chan (Dice Hanayo nerviosa)

Mientras tanto el pensamiento de Nico

_Ella nunca es tan atenta conmigo _

-¡Vamos, Rin-chan!

-Nya, de acuerdo (En ese momento Anju y Hanayo golpean a Rin)

-¡Ya veo! ¿Te estas ofreciendo llevarme en la espalda, no? Gracias.

-No parece estar muy grave

Hanayo acerca más a Rin

-Rin

-¿Nya? lo siento lo olvide.

Un fantasma con forma de la cabeza de una calavera aparece.

-Entreguen a las mujeres

-Cuidado, Yazawa-san

Rin arroja a Maki sobre el fantasma.

-Ahhhhh

-¡Rin-chan! (se acerca a Rin)

-¡Yazawa-san! (Rin abraza a Nico con ternura)

-No entiendes nada (dice Hanayo intentando interrumpir)

_-Que maravillo es este momento. Si tan solo pudiéramos estar aquí así para siempre. Es verdad, si nosotros nunca encontramos la salida. Yazawa-san y yo…Rin empieza a imaginar cómo sería vivir con Nico en la cueva… Eso es lo haré._

Rin sale corriendo con Nico

-¡Oye, espera!

* * *

_River Styx Boat Rental_

-El camino que cruza el camino rio Styx (Dice un señor)

-Por allí (Dice Hanayo corriendo con Maki y Anju)

Rin y Nico ya están arriba del bote a gran velocidad

-¡Yazawa-san! ¡Déjame esto a mí!

En otro bote están Erena, Arisa y Yukiho

-Esta barca parece extraña, Anju

Yukiho empieza a gritar al percatarse que el bote tiene un agujero

-Lo siento por eso. Con más de un pasajero la barca se sobrecargara y se hundirá (El señor con sombrero da el anuncio)

Mientras tanto en el rió varias parejas en los botes empiezan a atemorizarse y los botes se hunden.

Arisa Yukiho y Erena caen al agua esta último se convierte en un pato.

Después varias parejas empiezan a discutir

-¿Qué voy hacer Rin-chan? No sé nadar.

-Yazawa-san. _Si dejo la barca puedo salvar a Yazawa-san pero cuando lo haga…¡Ella descubrirá que soy Nyan-chan!_

* * *

-Umi-chan

-No me detengas Kotori. Si me quedo te ahogaras. ¡Adiós!

Umi salta del bote pero sin fijarse se golpea con una roca

-¡Oh, Umi-chan!

* * *

-¡Nyaaaaaaa!

-¡Kyaaaaa! Rin empieza a saltar sobre las barcas mientras carga a Nico. Donde una de esas barca era la de Maki, Anju y Hanayo

-¡No! ¡Idiota! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Maki al caer al agua se convierte en un chico con cabello negro y Anju en un lindo puerquito.

-¡Rin, esa imbécil!

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!

Hanayo y Maki también empiezan a saltar sobre las barcas

* * *

-Debo hacer lo que debo. Nozomi, te pagare 5000 yens por el bote

-10,000

Maki pasa sobre la cabeza de Eli y lo arroja al agua

-Elichi, eres muy tacaña.

* * *

Honoka ya convertida en un oso y Tsubasa, también se empiezan a hundir.

-¡No te quedes ahí nadando! ¡Haz algo!

Honoka le lanza todas sus notas hechas de madera y Tsubasa las empieza a amarrar con una cuerda, logrando armar un bote. Por último reúnen a todos para salir remando menos a Maki, Hanayo y Nico.

Rin sigue corriendo sobre del agua pero a punto de llegar a la orilla se hunde. Convirtiéndose en un gato negro.

-Nyan-chan (A lado de Nico están Hanayo y Maki esta última como un chico).

* * *

Baños no comunales

-Es bonito aquí

-Vamos a tomar nuestro tiempo

-Esta Maki actuó muy raro con Nyan-chan. Espero que Rin-chan vuelva con nosotras.

-Olvida eso, Nico-chan, si alguien te abandona, olvídalo. Maki-chan es con la única persona que puedes contar Nio-chan.

-Pero Rin-chan es más agradable, más de fiar, y honesta. ¡Voy esperar a Rin-chan!

Hanayo empieza a salir un aura atemorizante, muy "raro" de ella.

_-¡Esa bruja! Tengo que quedarme quieta mientras ella habrá mal de Maki._

-¿Hanayo?

* * *

A fuera de los baños

-Que bueno para ti Nyan-chan. Nico nunca se da cuenta de que eres Rin.

_-Un poco más y me hubiera vuelto loca. Nuestra verdadera felicidad, vendrá después de salir de esta cueva. Cuando Nico y Maki rompan._

-¡Maki! Desde aquí hasta la salida, ¡Yazawa-san es tu responsabilidad! ¿Entendido?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Maki cambia su atención a varias parejas que discuten por la tardanza de salir del baño

-Hay muchas parejas peleándose.

_-Nya, este túnel funciona._

Nico y Hanayo salen del baño

-Rin-chan

-¡Kayochin! Lo siento (Rin es recibido por un golpe de Hanayo)

-No me llames así. ¡Eres una traidora!

-Nya. Eso es por lo que quiero disculparme contigo. Lo siento, perdóname. (Dice Rin mientras le toma las manos a Hanayo)

-Discúlpenos (dice Hanayo llevándose a Rin)

-Hanayo esta actuando muy raro hoy.

-Lose, Rin también.

-No, creerás que…

* * *

-Nya, no te traicionare nunca mas.

-Ya no puedo creer en ti.

-Nya, pero podemos empezar de nuevo

-¿En verdad es lo que quieres?

Maki y Nico escuchan esta pequeña conversación y se alejan de lugar

-Lo sabia. Esos dos están… ¡enamorados!

-¡Eso es!

* * *

-De todos modos la salida esta cerca.

-Nya, tenemos que obligarlos a que salgan como pareja.

Rin y Hanayo se acercan a Maki y Nico

-¡Nya! ¡Maki! Ve con Yaza (Rin que estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a Maki es interrumpido por un puñetazo de Maki en la cara)

-Me estas ocultando cosas ¡Eres un gato muy travieso!

-Lo siento Hanayo, no tenía idea.

-Vamos Nico

-De acuerdo..

-¿Lo van hacer?

-¿Nya? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Escuchamos mientras discutían.

-Deben tener más cuidado.

* * *

Los cuatro pueden ver la salida, la cual para llegar a ella tienen que pasar por un camino de piedra.

-Nya, esta es la prueba final de…

-El amor de una pareja.

Nico toma a Maki del brazo y empiezan a caminar.

-No temas, Nico.

Luces empiezan a iluminar el lugar con gran intensidad

-¡Nya! Son….

-¡Los fantasmas de las parejas que rompieron en esta cueva!

-¡Rompan!

-¡Rompan!

-¡Pobres necios! ¿No han roto todavía?

-¡Los haremos romper!

-¡Rompan!

-¡Kyaaa!

-Nico, no te rindas. (Dice Maki mientras empieza a correr junto con Nico)

Maki y Nico esquivan a los fantasmas que siguen diciendo que rompan.

-¡Nya! ¡Ha empezado!

-¡Ese es su fin!

Repentinamente Rin y Hanayo son atacados por unos fantasmas

-¡Nya! ¿Por qué me atacan a mi? (Dice Rin mientras pelea con ellos)

-¡Aléjense de nosotros! (Dice Hanayo, ella también está luchando contra ellos)

-¡Tenemos que salir! (dice Maki apunto de llegar a la salida pero los fantasmas empiezan a jalar a Nico dentro de la cueva)

-¡Nico! (También agarran a Maki por la espalda)

-¡Maki!

-¡Nico!

Dicen Nico y Maki mientras todavía intentan seguir sujetos de las manos

-¡Eso es!

-¡Nya! ¡Separen a aquellos dos!

Rin y Hanayo siguen luchando con los fantasmas en equipo.

-¡Rompan!

-¡Kayochin! Detrás de ti! (Dice Rin mientras le da una patada al fantasma)

-¡Rin-chan, cuidado! (Dice Hanayo mientras se deshace de los fantasmas)

-¡Gracias, Kayochin!

-¡Gracias a ti, Rin-chan!

-¡Rayos! ¡Y la salida ya está muy cerca! ¡Nico! ¡Me encargare de estos tipos! ¡Ve a la salida sola!

-¡De ninguna manera Maki! ¡Yo soy una luchadora también!

-¡Idiota! ¡Tú solo me estorbaras! ¡Déjamelos a mí!

Nico suelta la mano de Maki

-¿Qué? ¡Eres un insensible!

Los fantasmas confundidos se alejan de la pareja

-¡Tú siempre estas coqueteando con Hanayo!

-¡Tú haces lo mismo siempre con Rin! ¡Idiota!

-¿Quién es idiota? ¿Quién?

-¡Tú! ¡Tú eres la idiota!

-¡Ahora estoy furiosa! ¡No debí haber venido aquí contigo nunca!

-¡Eso es lo que yo iba a decir!

Maki y Nico salen discutiendo de la cueva.

Los fantasmas al terminar de ver a esta escena se lanzan sobre Hanayo y Rin

-¡Rompan!

-¡Están cometiendo un error!

-¡Nya! ¡Nosotras no estamos saliendo!

Rin y Hanayo terminan rodeados por fantasmas

-¡Mentirosos!

-¡Estoy muy celoso!

-¡Ustedes son más pareja que aquellos dos!

-¡Alguien sálvenos! (dicen Hanayo y Rin)

-¡Nunca imagine que el río Styx llevara a un lugar como este!

* * *

Después se puede ver un anuncio que dice café

-Oiga camarero ¿Están esos dulces listos?

-Sí, señorita. ¡Aquí están!

Todos voltean a ver a fuera de la cafetería, donde pueden ver a Rin y Hanayo con sus prendas desgastadas.

-¡Rin-chan! ¡Rápido, por aquí!

-¡Vamos, Hanayo! ¡Aquí tienen una deliciosa nieve! ¡Mantendremos su relación en secreto!

-¡Vengan aquí y coman algo!

-¡Están en problemas! Jaja

Rin y Hanayo caen al suelo.

* * *

_Fin_

Y menos de Ranma ½

Considero que quedo como anillo al dedo, solo hubo un pequeño cambio Rin en vez de ser un puerquito se convirtió en un gato.

Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas. Gracias y por último si aquí a alguien le gusta citrus o Sakura Trick les recomiendo que por Facebook busque Sakura Trick Garden :)


End file.
